fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riff and Matthew Show Toys
Due to the Riff and Matthew show being popular, various companies made toys of it. Playmates Talking, Singing, Joking Interactive Riff and Matthew Dolls-These 14" robots moved their eyes and mouth and worked like the Amazing girls, but they were geared towards boys. They interacted with boys everywhere at the touch of a shoelace. Each doll cost $30 and were promoted in stores such as Toys R Us, Target and Kmart with a "try me out!" chamber. Press their shoelace 1 time to talk, 2 times to sing and 3 times to joke. When turned on, Riff says "Oh ho! It's you! Hi!" and Matthew says "Hey, bud!" Riff's song is the Oh Ho song. Matthew's songs are The Math Song and The Science Test Song. Vinyl and Plush Dolls of Cindy (role inspired by Stacy), Sophia, Abe (his role inspired by Baljeet and Buford,) Ryan (his role inspired by Jeremy), Sarah (her role inspired by Isabella) and Grace (role inspired by Suzy Thompson.) The Fun Factor Severe Gas Attack Matthew-"He really moans, groans, vibrates, complains, farts loudly and acts out his sketch from Comedy Tonight! Over 1 minute of comedy-just give his hand a press to start the awkward action! Featuring the authentic voice of Jeffrey Bennett!!"-according to online Released November 2007 to complement the Comedy Tonight episode. The monologue: "Aw man. I had a little too much of amount of Taco Loco tacos. (Bacon hotdog fart from Fart Food) Uhhhhhhhhh. (his groaning ala Lurch the butler) (cheese fart from Ifart) Ahhhhh, this is the life! (Fart Chorus from Air-O-Matic's Pull my Finger App) Somebody get a fire extinguisher-my shorts are burning! Farting Sports Balls-Just like Riff's in "Comedy Tonight!" A wacky, obnoxious new way to play sports! Each ball makes gross noises when kicked, putted, bounced, smacked or thrown. The slogan is "Aw they do is FAAAAAART!" The slogan was inspired by the "farting reindeer on your phone" commercial: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCQmzCPfqAw) Golf Ball-Available in white (fart 3 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion), black (fart 1 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion), pink (fart 2 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion) or red (fart 4 from Scientific Electronic Whoopee Cushion.) Each one "farted its own unique fart when it was putted-be it dry, wet or just plain rotten!" (according to online) Basketball-When bounced, it farted Fart 5 from Scientific's Electronic Whoopee Cushion, Short Poot from RC Fart Machine, and The Attention Getter Whistle Fart from the RC Fart Machine. Baseball-when smacked, it farted Hot Toddy from Bacon Farts. Softball-when smacked, it farted Day-Old Dressing from Bacon Farts as well as The Fun Factor's original version of Will the Farter's "The Tap Dancer Fart." Soccer Ball-"This red, pink white and black soccer ball looks like an ordinary ball-but it's not! Features images of Matthew using the ball and farting and farts The Fun Factor's Original Versions of these iFarts: 1.Snow Melter 2. Blitzen's bomber 3. Taco No bueno 4. Broccoli Bomber, 5. After dinner Mint, 6. Pork and Beans 7. Cut the Cheese 8. Radish Blaster 9. Tooti Fruiti 10. Cauliflower, 11. Chocolate Syrup, 12. Big Beef, 13. Not-So-Silent Night, 14. Van InHalen, 15. PU2, 16. Huba Stink, Fartwood Mac, Hot Air Supply, Rascal Flatulence, Brown Day, Black Eyed Squeeze, Linkin Fart, AeroSniff, BraveFart, Harry Pooter, The Sixth Scent, Forrest Dump, Top Bun, Fart Trek, Raging Butt, Pulp Friction, Bum and Bummer, Goodwill Grunting, Lance Airstrong, Howard Sterno, Methane McConaughey, David Duckovinator, Gaston Kutcher, Will Sniff, Colon O’Brien, Paul McFartney, John Blewart, Tom Stanks and Jingle Smells as well as Ifart's correct versions of Butt Socket, The hammer and The Wipeout."-according to online American Football-When it landed, it farted the burrito fart from Fart Food as well as an original "Toasty Warm Blueberry Muffin" fart and an original "cabbage" fart. Singing Schmeerskahoven Calculator Magnet: "We all know that toys and gadgets that sing the Macarena are replaced with toys and gadgets that sing the Schmeerskahoven in Riff and Matthew's world. This calculator works like an ordinary calculator-but when you press a special button, it plays the Schmeerskahoven!"-back of card Singing Schmeerskahoven Boombox Magnet: Plays the Schmeerskahoven when pushed. Category:The Riff and Matthew Show Category:Merchandise Category:Toys